Andrew Strauss
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Transvaal Province, South Africa | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Left-arm medium | role = Opening batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 20 May | testdebutyear = 2004 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 624 | lasttestdate = 16 August | lasttestyear = 2012 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 18 November | odidebutyear = 2003 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 180 | currently = retired | lastodidate = 26 March | lastodiyear = 2011 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 14 | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 1998–2012 | club2 = MCC | year2 = 2002 | club3 = Northern Districts | year3 = 2007–08 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 100 | runs1 = 7,037 | bat avg1 = 40.91 | 100s/50s1 = 21/27 | top score1 = 177 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 121/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 127 | runs2 = 4,205 | bat avg2 = 35.63 | 100s/50s2 = 6/27 | top score2 = 158 | deliveries2 = 6 | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 0/3 | catches/stumpings2 = 57/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 241 | runs3 = 17,046 | bat avg3 = 42.72 | 100s/50s3 = 46/74 | top score3 = 241* | deliveries3 = 132 | wickets3 = 3 | bowl avg3 = 47.33 | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 1/16 | catches/stumpings3 = 228/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 254 | runs4 = 7,631 | bat avg4 = 32.75 | 100s/50s4 = 10/49 | top score4 = 163 | deliveries4 = 6 | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 90/– | date = 29 August | year = 2012 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/20387.html Cricinfo }} Andrew John Strauss, MBE is an English cricketer who plays county cricket for Middlesex County Cricket Club and is captain of England. A fluent left-handed opening batsman, Strauss has the ability to accumulate runs without playing big shots, in which respect he has been likened to Graham Thorpe. Also, his technique and more specifically his footwork has been compared to that of the Australian opening batsman Justin Langer, who captained Strauss at Middlesex. Strauss favours scoring off the back foot, mostly playing cut and pull shots. Strauss is also known for his fielding strength at slip or in the covers. He made his First-class debut in 1998, and made his One Day International (ODI) debut in Sri Lanka in 2003. He quickly rose to fame on his Test match debut replacing the injured Michael Vaughan at Lords against New Zealand in 2004. With scores of 112 and 83 (run out) in an England victory, and the man of the match award, he became only the fourth batsman to score a century at Lord's on his debut and was close to becoming the first Englishman to score centuries in both innings of his debut. Strauss again nearly scored two centuries (126 and 94 not out) and was named man of the match in his first overseas Test match, in Port Elizabeth, South Africa, in December 2004. Strauss suffered a drop in form during 2007, and as a result he was left out of the Test squad for England's tour of Sri Lanka, and announced that he was taking a break from cricket. After a poor tour for England, Andrew was recalled into the squad for the 2008 tour of New Zealand, and subsequently reestablished himself in the side with a career-best 177 in the third and final Test of that series, and a further three centuries in 2008. Having deputised for Michael Vaughan as England captain in 2006, Strauss was appointed on a permanent basis for the 2009 tour of the West Indies following Kevin Pietersen's resignation. He enjoyed success with three centuries, and retained the captaincy into 2009. Strauss captained the England team to a 2–1 victory in the 2009 Ashes, scoring a series total of 474 runs, more than any other player on either side, including 161 in England's first victory in an Ashes Test at Lord's in 75 years. Test Centuries Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1977 birthsCategory:Living people